


I'm Not Okay (and that's fine, probably)

by ahoymultiships



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anxiety biatch, I'm back, M/M, and what do I bring with me?, covid-19 implications, many many years later, written during quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoymultiships/pseuds/ahoymultiships
Summary: The pack was all together. Then why was Stiles so upset?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104
Collections: Fic Journal of the Plague Year





	I'm Not Okay (and that's fine, probably)

It had been eight days since the stay-at-home declaration had been made for Sacramento county, which included Beacon Hills. While most of the pack’s parents wanted their kid to come home and isolate, the pack had negotiated daily video calls whilst living in Derek’s McMansion. The pack could not do without seeing each other for 2 days, much less the duration of this quarantine, which was currently “undetermined”.

To Stiles’ disappointment, werewolfism did not stop them from being a carrier. Being the only puny human in the pack, Stiles’ anxiety was through the roof that Scott would bring home the virus and infect the only guy in the house who could fall sick and die. Him dying was not an option, but it was also not in his control. Or maybe it was. Maybe he could convince Scott that the vet clinic was not an essential service. Maybe he could convince the pack, with his emissary voice, that they didn’t really need to get out of the house and roam in the woods, that it was better for them to just stay put until this entire quarantine was over. This quarantine which currently had no ending. This quarantine that Stiles could do nothing about.

God, Stiles wished he was the type of guy to drink heavily when anxious. Something cold in his hands right now would be great.

Instead, Stiles turned away from his bedroom window and lay down on his bed. The side unoccupied was perfectly made up, as if no one had been sleeping in it. Stiles knew better though – Derek was just that guy who made up the bed every morning. On days that weren’t today, Stiles would make fun of Derek.

_“Why would you fold your sheets when you know you’re going to lie back down again in a few hours?”_

_“Because I’m not a heathen.”_

_“Excuse me, I resent your implication that I’m a heathen. I just don’t see the point in folding the sheets. I’m saving time.”_

_Stiles did not need to look at Derek to know he was rolling his eyes._

However, today, the sight of the made-up bed just added to Stiles’ guilt. **I can’t even fold the sheets, what kind of boyfriend am I? Derek is probably tired of me at this point. Maybe I should have just stayed at Dad’s. It’s not like the Pack needs me.**

-*-

Two hours later, Stiles woke up to a knock on the door. Derek slipped in with a sandwich on a plate.

“You usually get snack-y around this time. Didn’t want you waking up because your stomach started growling.”

Stiles weakly smiled at Derek’s statement. Derek loved him so much. He probably would want to hear Stiles’ thoughts… okay, not probably. Definitely. He had proven it time and time again. Therapy had been very good to Derek.

“Derek, I’m not okay.”

Derek just opened his arms to embrace Stiles. “Okay - We can get through this. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I keep running through cycles of isolating from people, and realizing that I need to talk to people so my anxiety doesn't envelop me. Hoping to work through my issues through writing.
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://ahoymultiships.tumblr.com)!


End file.
